


imbroglio

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta San, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Rimming, Ring gag, omega seonghwa, omega wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: When Seonghwa decided to become an idol, he never could have expected to end up here, displayed in the dorm living room for any of his members to do what they want with him.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	imbroglio

The dorm is completely silent. It seems pretty unusual, or maybe it's because Seonghwa is particularly paying attention right now. Well. He's not paying attention, really, brain skimming over what's going on around him in favor of blank nothingness. 

He isn't really noticing the slight strain in his leg muscles anymore, the metal cuffs chaining his ankles to the legs of the table he's bent over. He doesn't even notice the cloth gag in his mouth anymore, he's gotten so used to the feeling of his saliva soaking through it. How long has he been here? He can't tell, he lost track at around the second hour. That first hour always finds him bored and frustrated, struggling a little and whining weakly for someone to come pay attention to him. But no one had, and so here he is, drifting in the empty room. 

There's a sound at the door, cuasing his cheek to shift slightly on the towel under him. he can't muster up the energy to try and move or lift his head, can't close his spread-open legs. the sheer exposure shivers up his spine, the dim realization that he's completely naked and helpless, unable to speak or move or anything. whoever comes through that door, one of his members or not, will be able to clearly see his bare ass displayed right in middle of the living room like some strange decoration.

It is his members, though, he can smell the sweet mix of familiar alpha and omega scents, hears Wooyoung's laugh even through the walls. He can't turn his head enough to see the door, only hear it opening and the chatter of casual conversation. It's Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and Jongho, back from the convienence store down the street. 

They're in the living room, have definitely him, but no one has acknowledged his prescence at all, acting like he's just another piece of furniture. Seonghwa likes it more than he could ever admit, but now that his members are around he can feel himself getting needy again, squirming the bare amount he can in the tight cuffs. They're just talking about what they're going to eat, and it's getting a little bit infuriating. 

He can feel them, so, so close, but he's facing away and can't see anything but slight movement and someone's leg. "Hyung, I'm gonna stay back," Wooyoung says, and Seonghwa tenses slightly. 

Hongjoong sighs. "Okay, but don't get too caught up. Remember, I need you in the studio in twenty minutes."

He can almost hear Wooyoung's pout, before he's distracted by the scent of alpha getting stronger. It's getting to his head, especially when he's already vulnerable like this, limbs involuntary straining against the metal cuffs.

Without any warning there's a hand slapping firmly across his ass, the sweet pain shooting up his spine. He makes a muffled sound through the gag and Jongho laughs, obviously the culprit. "Have fun with him for me," he says casually. He can hear Hongjoong tut and that but the smell of aroused alpha is strong in the air, making Seonghwa more and more restless. 

Then the two alphas leave, and Seonghwa is left alone with Wooyoung, still unable to move or talk or anything. The anticipation crawls over his skin, his cheeks starting to burn red as he feels slick start to produce somewhere just below his stomach. He can't hide anything like this, every inch of him fully on display for anyone's scrutiny. 

Wooyoung moves closer, his sweet peachy scent permeating the air. "Ah, so gorgeous, hyung," he coos, tone slightly condescending in a way that pushes Seonghwa farther away from cognizance. He whimpers through teh gag again, the sound coming out meek and quiet. 

Wooyoung's hands land on his ass, rough and insistent as he squeezes the flesh under his hands. Seonghwa can't see what he's going to do next so it's a surprise when Wooyoung just dives in, spreading him apart and licking wide and flat over his exposed hole. 

Seonghwa whimpers and struggles, to no avail, and Wooyoung pulls back and laughs brightly. "Stay still, doll. You want to be good, right?" Seonghwa forces his cheek back against the table, biting into the soft material of the gag. He can feel his thighs shaking pathetically as Wooyoung leans back in, slower this time, swirling the tip of his tongue slowly around his rim. 

It's humiliating to feel his slick start to leak out like this, absolutely no way to hide how much of a slutty little toy he is for his pack. Wooyoung licks up the first clear drop that slips out of him, shoving his tongue deeper with no warning and licking inside of him. Seonghwa's body can't do anything but stay there and take it, heat and pleasure pulsing through his body as he lets muffled mewls slip from his wet mouth. 

Wooyoung pulls back away with a wet noise, audibly licking his lips. "Mm, you taste like honey, doll." Seonghwa obviously can't respond and Wooyoung doens't seem to mind, laughing to himself before diving back in and eating him out like he's starving. 

Seonghwa can't stop fucking quivering, it'sall he can do, tears slowly squeezing out of his eyes, the only way he can express himself. His dick is pressed so hard between the towel and his own stomach he can't even get any friction, only complete frustration. Wooyoung's tongue is more than experienced, reaching deep inside of him before licking over his sensitive rim, happily slurping up every drop of sweet slick he helplessly leaks. 

"Wooyoung, come on!" Hongjoong's voice rings through the room. Wooyoung groans and pulls back, rolling his eyes. Seonghwa wiggles frantically, dearly wishing he could speak so he could beg the other omega not to go and leave him on the edge and wanting like this, but he can't do anything but whine weakly. 

Wooyoung pats him on the butt, not even sparing another glance at him as he stands up. Every step he takes away Seonghwa wriggles a little bit more, tears streaming down his face as he makes muffled noises. No cigar, Wooyoung is cheerfully saying "Bye bye, hyung!" and then he's gone. The room is totally silent again, his own body much too hot for the cool air around him, loosened hole winking open and a warm droplet of slick sliding down his thigh. 

Seonghwa stops struggling after a few minutes, settling back down and resigned with his fate, waiting until someone else comes along and takes mercy on him. 

*

Thankfully, it's a smaller amount of time before the next encounter, but it's still at least half an hour, enough for the slick running down his thighs to dry and his erection go soft again. This time, he can see exactly who's coming towards him from his bedroom door, but that's not necessarily a good thing. 

It's Yunho, warm smile on his face as he rakes his gaze over the pitiful figure that Seonghwa must make. He kneels down next to his face, reaching up to rake his fingers through his hair. "How are you doing, doll?" he says, and Seonghwa blinks at him, knowing he must look an utter mess with the dried tears on his face and spit running down his chin. 

He whines quietly and Yunho laughs at him, patting his cheek. His pheromones are the most naturally potent out of the four alphas in their group, but he's also the best at keeping control of them. In this headspace, Seonghwa can only focus on breathing in slow through his nose, trying to get as much of that delicious smoky scent as possible, helplessly working himself up. 

Yunho shushes his little sounds and reaches back to deftly untie the gag and pull it off. Seonghwa's mouth hangs loosely open, a little line of drool already soaking the towel. He can't even muster the effort to speak now, but Yunho understands, massaging his aching jaw. Except he doesn't leave it at that, he pulls something else out of his back pocket. Seonghwa should have known. 

He makes a few aborted protesting noises in the back of his throat as Yunho dangles the ring gag in front of him to let him get a good look, that same innocent smile on his face. Seonghwa can't even be embarrassed by the way he starts crying again, he's so out of it. Yunho looks over at his bound hands, noting that he's not making his slow-down signal. Seonghwa looks up at him with wide, teary eyes, trusting him implicity. 

Yunho has no problem handling his head, a sure and strong hand prying his jaw open while the other fits the metal ring of the gag into his mouth, behind his teeth. Seonghwa tests it out as Yunho fastens the leather straps behind his head, tongue poking experimentally through the middle. He already feels even more filthy and debased, mouth held open inches wide, drooling uncontrollably. 

He's expecting Yunho to fuck his mouth, but he only stares consideringly down at Seonghwa, pressing down on his exposed tongue with one finger before he stands up and walks out of his sight. Seongwha whimpers, appreciative of the way he can at least express himself now, annoyed that he won't be able to see what's going on again. 

"Oh, doll, you're so messy," Yunho says indulgently, big hands settling on the back of his thighs. His thumbs stroke over the trails of dried slick there, squeezing firmly. Seonghwa feels distinctly weak under him, completely helpless and just there to be used in whatever way the others want. He moans low and loud as Yunho suddenly pushes a long finger into him. Once it's in to the knuckle he doesn't move, just stays completely still. 

Seonghwa tries to move back on it or in any way at all, but it's impossible with how tightly he's tied down. It's infuriating, and he makes a loud indignant noise. Yunho just laughs at him, slipping it out and shoving two back in before Seonghwa can complain about that. Seonghwa's body shakes, spit dripping down his pried-open lips at how good the drag of Yunho's thick fingers feel inside of him. 

It only takes a couple minutes before he starts producing slick again, the sounds slowly growing audible. Yunho's body is so warm a few inches away from him, the addicting scent of him clinging all around them. He adds another finger and shoves them in to the knuckle just to listen to Seonghwa squeal, spreading them apart teasingly inside of him. He's purposefully avoiding his prostate and Seonghwa is getting so frustrated he can't take it, legs quivering and shaking. Yunho can probably smell the distressed pheromones and takes mercy on him, sliding his fingers out. 

Seonghwa pants around the metal in his mouth as the blunt head of Yunho's alpha cock presses up against him, a little bit of slick spilling out at the anticipation. He knows from plenty of experience that Yunho's cock is an experience to take, and that's all been when he's being gentle. Seonghwa has a feeling that's not how it's going to go this time. 

Both of Yunho's hands come up to wrap around the dip of Seonghwa's hands, fingers pressing in hard as he begins to press inside of him. Usually he lets whoever's taking him adjust, pressing in inch by inch. This time he just shoves all the way in, spearing Seonghwa all the way on his big cock in one move. His body locks up at the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure, head raising as far as it can off the table as garbled noises fall from his throat. 

Yunho doesn't even wait or go slow now, going right into fucking him steadily, using his body like he's nothing but a fleshlight. It makes something molten stir deep in his belly, the careless way the sweetest alpha in their pack is treating him, not caring about his pleasure at all. Every time Yunho shoves himself all the way back into him he nearly chokes, tapering off into a long, continuous moan.

He feels so small like this, like just an object to be used, knowing that nothing he does will get the attention on him. Yunho is groaning low in his chest, strong hands pressing bruises into the omega's hips as he pounds him hard and fast. His knot is already forming, bumping up againt Seonghwa's rim on every thrust. Every time it catches Seonghwa has to screw his eyes shut with how fucking dlelicious it feels, aching to cum. His dick is so hard and trapped so firmly against the table that it hurts, and he's never cum untouched before, but if he ever did it would be today. 

Paying him no mind, Yunho fucks into his tight body with abandon, stirring up the slick inside of him with filthy wet noises. His low pants are unfairly attractive as he shoves his knot forward into the heat, getting bigger and bigger until he can barely pull out, the thick, firm flesh stretching Seonghwa out to a nearly unbearably level. He can't do anything but silently cry, eyes rolling back in his head as he's finally stuffed all the way full. 

Yunho's knot pulses inside of him, coating his insides full of cum. He's always got so much to give, fingers flexing on Seonghwa's skin as he ruts his knot into him and keeps spilling. Fuck, Seonghwa was so close to orgasm, but he can feel it ebbing away by the second. His whole body feels tense and stretched-out, hot and oversensitive. 

When Yunho's done with him he slips out, his satisfied scent heavy in the air as he stares at the way that his own thick cum drips from Seonghwa's ruined hole. He slaps his ass, laughing quietly as Seonghwa squeaks around the metal in his mouth. "Thanks, doll," is all he says, reaching over to ruffle his hair before he's out. 

Seonghwa is starting to really hate the sound of the door closing. There's nothing in his consciousness except for the need burning through him, his whole body caught on the edge of a tightrope desperate to fall over. A little bit of worry is seeping through the fog of his brain that he'll be left alone for a long time this time, but he doesn't have to, because the door is already opening again. 

It's San, oh god. The beta is always sweet, but intense in a way Seonghwa thinks he can barely take right now. His eyes are bright and appreciative as he looks at him, though, standing over him and raking his gaze over the gag stretching his mouth open, the thick liquid dripping from between his spread legs. 

"Oh, wow," San breathes, running his palms over Seonghwa's bare back. The beta's scent is already calming him down, smoothing out the edges of tension in his body. He shouldn't let his guard down at all, though. "Aw, hyung. You must be so needy, huh?" 

Seonghwa whimpers in agreement, shivering pathetically on the table. San tuts, moving out of his sight yet again. Seonghwa sighs in frustration as best as he can, but he's distracted quick by the feeling of San's warm breath against the backs of his thighs. Oh. 

This time he's expecting it a little bit more but it's no less intense as San licks greedily over him. It's so fucking dirty it nearly shocks him, San's clever tongue cleaning up Yunho's cum seeping out of him. He's moaning out loud as he does so like the filthy mix of cum and slick is the best thing he's ever tasted, sloppily kissing his sensitive skin.

Seonghwa can't handle it anymore, he's been built up and ready for hours on end, desperately trying to beg through the gag. San comes up for air. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'll give you what you need, okay?" The smile can be heard in his voice, but Seonghwa trusts him. 

San's tongue is back on him the next moment, diligently licking up all the cum dripping out. It's so easy for him to slip one of his slimmer fingers inside of his loose hole, squeezing more of Yunho's cum out of him and onto San's waiting tongue. Every little sensation is building up more and more inside of him, his core pulling tighter and tighter. 

Once San is satisfied that he's gotten everything he pulls his mouth away, slipping another finger in with a purpose. Fuck, this is the first time anyone has directly touched his prostate since the start of the day, and it hits him hard, shuddering through his entire body. He moans loud enough to be heard pretty clearly through the gag, San obviously taking note. He focuses in on it, rubs two of his fingerpads with gentle pressure against that spot inside of him, and Seonghwa is about to fucking die. 

He's really never thought he could cum untouched before, but he's been desperate for so long he's rapidly hurtling towards the edge with every little movement of San's fingers. "Come on, doll, let go for me," San coos quietly, adding a little bit more pressure. That's the last straw. It starts out slow and gradual, taking over his body until he's completely caught in it, drooling uncontrollably as waves of pleasure crash throguh him. His cock can barely twitch between his stomach and desk, but he can still feel the way he's creamed up his own stomach. 

His body melts back down again the table, completely boneless and exhausted, no energy left in him. San giggles in victory and pulls away, finally coming back into his frame of vision. Seonghwa can barely keep his eyes open, blinking up at the beta. San grins sweetly down at him, taking hold of his chin and admiring his messy lips held open wide. 

He can't even muster the energy to make any noise as San leans down and just licks over his lips, tasting his sloppy wet skin before sticking his tongue right through the metal ring. He weakly hums in the back of his throat and San pulls back, patting his head. Seonghwa's eyes flutter closed, calmly taking it when he feels the cock pressed against his tongue. 

The ring holding his mouth open means he can't really do anything, just let San push through the circle and do his best to sloppily lave his tongue around him. It's almost peaceful like this, nearly drifting off as San holds the sides of his face and sighs above him as he uses him for his own pleasure. He's wavering in and out of sleep as San cums all over his tongue and lips, not objecting when he hears San take out his phone and snap a few pictures. 

He leans into the beta's soft touch as he gently unlatches the gag and guides it out of his mouth. Seonghwa sleepily licks his lips and swallows, smiling a little at San's soft exhale before he conks out. He knows his pack will take care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
